As The Hogwarts World Turns
by Mystique She Devil
Summary: Three transfers students with a secret that connects them together, unknown to them. They enter Hogwarts and everything had become different for everyone. When the secret is revealed, will love and friendships prevail?
1. Episode 1

**As The Hogwarts World Turns**

**Author's note:**

This fic is originally posted in HarryPotter.com, and still is in progress. Although this is a triwriter story, I've taken it upon myself to upload it here to see if I could get us more readers. In HP.com this fic is titled "**_Hogwarts: A Soap Opera_**." It is pretty well received there but I would love a broader audience and see if we could get reactions outside of the boards.

I will put the name of the one who wrote the posts after the certain ones that they wrote. (Did that make sense?) Anyway, that way you will know who wrote which parts. Let me introduce you to them:

Edi(me), Christine, and Kit.

I hope that you all will enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoy writing for it.

**Disclaimer:**

All subsequent HP characters belong to JK Rowling who blessed us by sharing with us her vision of Harry Potter, Hogwarts and magic. 

Out of book characters belong to me and my co writers and the plot for this story is also from our imaginations. We **are not** making any monetary profit by writing this fic.

**Brief Summary:**

Three different transfer students enter Hogwarts. They share a bond, that they didn't even know, which when they found out, turned their world upside down, along with them turning everyone's lives upside down. 

This story has angst, a bit of humor, lots of romance, and drama. **Expect the unexpected.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**~*~*~**

"Harry! Hey Harry!"   
  
Harry turned around and saw his best friend, Ron Weasley, waving frantically to him.   
  
"Hey Ron!" he called back, walking over to him wearing a huge grin.   
  
"How was your summer, Harry?" asked Ron, even though he knew it was horrible. The summer holidays were always horrible for Harry.   
  
"Could have been a lot better," Harry said truthfully. "But oh well. At least we're going back to Hogwarts now!"   
  
"Here, here," said Ron. "Hey, have you heard?" he asked suddenly, and Harry noticed he was looking at a group of three girls who were standing very close together, looking nervous.   
  
"I've never seen them before," said Harry.   
  
"I know," said Ron. "They're the new foreign exchange students."   
  
"Oh, I didn't know Hogwarts had foreign exchange students!" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"Neither did I," said Ron blatantly. "But dad says that one of them's from America, and one's from the Philippines. And the third one's from Australia."   
  
"Oh, well that's cool!" said Harry, still looking at the three girls. "Wonder what houses they'll be sorted into?"   
  
"Who knows?" said Ron shrugging. "Anyway, let's go get some seats on the train before they're all taken!"   
  
"Okay!" said Harry, grinning again. He was glad to finally be going back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron found an empty compartment on the train. "Hope Hermione finds us!" said Ron, looking around anxiously.   
  
"Er...isn't she up in the prefects' compartment?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh! I forgot!" said Ron. "I'll be back later, okay?" He quickly left the compartment, leaving Harry alone.   
  
Harry shuffled his feet on the floor, feeling very bored. Maybe he could get a head start on his homework....   
  
The compartment door opened again and Harry was surprised to see the three foreign exchange students standing there.   
  
"Oh, sorry," said the first girl in what was unmistakably an American accent. "We didn't know anybody was in here...."   
  
"No, it's alright!" said Harry, grinning broadly. "My friends are up in the prefects' compartment anyway. I'd like somebody to talk to!"   
  
"Oh okay, thanks!" said the Australian girl, sitting across from Harry. "My name's Naturi."   
  
"And I'm Edi," said the Filipino.   
  
"I'm Paige."   
  
"I'm Harry."   
  
The three girls smiled at him and Harry thought he noticed Paige winking at him. He blushed and quickly looked away.   
  
"So...you guys are all foreign exchange students, huh?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"Yeah," said Edi.   
  
"Er…cool!"   
  
"So, what's all this we've been hearing about Houses?" asked Naturi.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes telling the girls about Hogwarts. They were interrupted when the compartment swung open again.   
  
"Hi, Harry!" said Hermione cheerfully.   
  
"Hey," said Harry.   
  
Hermione's eyes fell upon the three girls. "Er..."   
  
"Oh, this is Paige, Edi, and Naturi," said Harry, pointing to each of them.   
  
"Hi!" said Ron, smiling mischievously at Edi.   
  
Edi smiled back, and Ron blushed. Hermione looked a bit angry at this, but said in a normal voice, "Oh yes, I've heard about you three. It's pretty exciting to have students from other countries coming to Hogwarts!"   
  
Harry nodded as the compartment door slid open for the third time. It was Draco Malfoy, flanked, as usual, by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Potty! Weasel! How are you two doing?" he asked.   
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy," snapped Ron.   
  
Malfoy pretended to look shocked. "What? I was just coming to say hello to my favorite Mudblood! How was your summer, Granger?"   
  
Ron went red with anger and jumped out of his seat, making a grab at Draco. But Harry had been ready. He grabbed Ron before he could reach Draco.   
  
Draco smirked. "Well, I guess I'm not welcome here, am I? I'll see you three later."   
  
"Ooh, he really makes me mad sometimes," said Ron, grinding his fist into his palm. "You shouldn't have held me back, Harry!"   
  
"Well, I don't want you getting into trouble, Ron. Especially before the term even starts!"   
  
Ron scowled.   
  
"I think he's right," said Paige. "It would be stupid to react to his comment. That's all he really wants you to do, anyway. Just ignore him if you _really_ want to make him mad! Right, Edi?"   
  
Paige looked at Edi when she didn't answer. Edi was staring at Ron, smiling dreamily. "Wha- Oh, right. But I think it was really sweet of him to defend her like that!"   
  
Ron turned red; this time not from anger, and Edi quickly looked out the window.   
  
"Right well, I hope we get to school soon!" said Ron, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh Ron, is that all you think about? Food?"   
  
"'Course not!" laughed Ron. "But you can't exactly expect me to ignore my stomach when it keeps rumbling every five seconds!"   
  
Harry shook his head, laughing. "Well, don't worry, Ron," he said. "I think we should almost be there by now."   
  
"Good!" said Ron, leaning back in his seat. "Hope the sorting ceremony doesn't take too long!" **_(posted by Christine)_**

The train finally pulled into a stop at Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Paige, Edi and Naturi all got off with the rest of the students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione said goodbyes to Paige, Edi, and Naturi and said that they'll meet them at the castle. The new girls had to go with Hagrid and the first years by boat up to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione got a carriage. As the new girls walked up to the boats, the older students were looking at them and whispering. It didn't seem to bother Naturi much, but Paige and Edi were blushing profusely.

The three girls all met at Kings Cross that morning. As they were all new to Hogwarts and didn't know anyone, they've become fast friends. But, they also know that they might be separated once in school and vowed to spend time with each other as much as they can.

When they all arrived at the castle, the girls were all in awe on how beautiful Hogwarts was. Their old schools were nothing like this. Paige's old school was based in an old ancient church back in America. Naturi's was an old cathedral not nearly half the size of Hogwarts, in Australia. Edi's was the smallest. There were little houses and the whole school looked more like a small village than anything. So, seeing Hogwarts was a shock to them!

They saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside of the Great Hall with the rest of the older students. They were waiting for their turn to go in. But when they heard the first years climbing the steps, they turned to look.

"Hey, Paige! Edi! Naturi!" called Ron, making all everyone else turn to look. The girls smiled at they waved at him from the bottom of the stairs. They were the only older students to come in with the first years. When they saw the girls, everyone started whispering again. Professor McGonagall had to practically push them into the Great Hall to make them hurry up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to the new girls as they entered the Great Hall.

"I hope they get sorted in Gryffindor!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded their agreement. They sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table and chatted with their classmates as they all waited for the sorting to begin.

Finally, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall carrying the old tatty sorting hat, and the three-legged stool. The new first years, and the new foreign students followed her. As soon as the new girls entered, all the whispering and pointing started up again. Paige, Edi and Naturi were looking up at the bewitched ceiling, like the new first years. Again, in awe of what they were seeing. Their old schools didn't have that. Paige and Edi looked over to the table where they heard their names being called.

"Hey, Edi! Paige!" Harry and Ron called. They smiled and waved at the two boys. Naturi was too busy looking at the other boys in the Hall to notice them, especially at Draco.

Professor McGonagall stepped up towards the staff table and situated the sorting hat on the stool.

"Now, when I call your names, you will sit on the stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head," she told the new students, as the hall grew quiet. "It will tell you what house you will be going in. When you find out which house it is, you will sit at that table."

Paige, Edi and Naturi all looked at each other nervously. They all held hands and waited for their names to be called.

"I hope we all get sorted in the same house!" she whispered to Edi.

"Me too!" Edi whispered back. Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment of the list of names of the students. There were fifty in all. Twenty-four got sorted into Gryffindor, nine into Hufflepuff, nine into Ravenclaw, and four into Slytherin. Then, it was Paige's turn. She nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. It seemed like ages before the hat finally chose a house for her.

"GRYFINDOR!" it shouted. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped loudly and cheered for the new member. Paige gave Edi and Naturi hugs as she made her way to her new house. Harry was beaming at her. She was smiling broadly, as she sat in between him and Ron.

"Hey!" Harry said. "I'm glad you're with us!"

"Me too!" she gushed. Then she turned suddenly when she heard Naturi's name called. She looked up to see her friend walk up to the stool with much confidence, and then waited anxiously for the hat's decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Naturi smiled broadly, as she hopped off the stool and walked over to her new House table. She looked at Edi, who was the only one left to be sorted.

"Good luck!" she mouthed to her. Edi just nodded her head. Everyone could tell that she was uncomfortable for being the only one left standing. Edi quickly threw a worried and scared look at Paige, who gave her a thumb's up sign. Ron was smiling at her too. She blushed as she nodded to him. She stiffened when she heard her name finally called. The whole hall was quiet as she slowly walked up to the stool, not necessarily looking at anyone. She was shaking all over, hands clenched into fists. A nervous habit of hers. Her nervousness almost made her fall off the stool when she sat down, causing some light laughter to be heard in the hall. She blushed a bright shade of red. She gasped when the professor set the hat on her head. But almost as soon as it touched her head, it shouted the name of the house she's going to be in.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Edi was stunned. She had the look of horror on her face as she stood up. She remembered what Harry had said about the houses in the train. She couldn't seem to get her feet to move. She looked over the Gryffindor table to Paige. She had her hand on her mouth. Harry, Ron and Hermione had looks of surprise in theirs. Edi turned to look at Naturi over at the Ravenclaw table. She too had the look of disbelief on her face.  

Edi finally turned to look at the Slytherin table. She saw Draco waving her over to him. She took a deep breath as she finally took a step towards the table.  

"_Why Slytherin?_" she asked herself. "_Am I destined to be a bad witch?_"  

She was on the verge of tears as she walked up to the Slytherins. The students there were all reaching for her hand to shake it or clapping her on the shoulder. She kept her head up as she also knew that the rest of the hall was looking at her. She found a spot away from a lot of the students. She didn't sit with Draco and his friends. She looked at him briefly and thought she saw a hint of disappointment on his face. She sat down and just stared on her empty plate. She didn't want to look at anybody. She wanted to be with Paige or Naturi. She was still confused about why she got sorted into Slytherin.

"She's a bit of a snob, isn't she?" she heard someone say. She looked up to see who that voice belonged to and saw a girl her age with long black hair, and to Edi, a pug face. The girl was playing with her silverware. Edi glared at the girl.

"Ouch!" the girl shrieked. She had dropped the silverware and was tending her cheek. Spots of red were visible on her face. Then Edi heard some laughter. She turned to look up further and saw Draco and his friends laughing at the girl.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects Pansy?" he said to the girl, face red from laughing. Then he saw Edi.  Edi looked away quickly. She knew it was her that caused that girl, Pansy, to cut herself.  **_(posted by me)___**

Edi quickly looked away, hoping nobody realized what had just happened. She hadn't meant to do it, but her temper had just caught up with her. She had already been upset from getting sorted into the one house she didn't want, and when Pansy made that comment....   
  
Edi snuck at glance back at Pansy. Pansy was holding her cheek and eyeing Edi suspiciously. Edi gave her a small, weak smile and turned to look at the Gryffindor table.   
  
Paige seemed to be having a much better time than she was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all talking excitedly to her, and other Gryffindors kept coming over to her, congratulating her.   
  
Edi looked at Naturi next. She also seemed to be much more comfortable in her surroundings. She was talking to a pretty oriental girl and another girl with curly hair. They seemed very giggly as they kept glancing at a boy who sat a bit further down the table from them.   
  
Edi sighed and looked at her table. Almost everybody there was ignoring her, except for Draco Malfoy. He kept trying to catch her eye. She blushed and pretended not to notice. She didn't really want anything to do with any of the Slytherins.   
  
  
  
Paige looked over to Edi, frowning. "She doesn't look too happy, does she?" she said to her new friends.   
  
"No, she really doesn't," said Harry, looking at Edi as she slowly pushed a potato across her plate with her fork.   
  
"I feel sorry for her!" said Hermione. "I mean, it must be awful to be put into Slytherin when you don't want to be!"   
  
Harry nodded. He himself had _almost been put into Slytherin, so he could easily imagine how Edi felt.   
  
"Yeah, but you gotta wonder why," said Ron.   
  
"What?" said Paige, looking at him.   
  
Ron shrugged. "You gotta wonder _why_ she was put into Slytherin," he said. "I mean...."   
  
"Maybe she just wants to _prove_ herself to everyone in this school," said Harry. That was, after all, the reason _he_ had almost been put into Slytherin.   
  
"Well, I just hope everything works out for her," said Paige, still frowning. "I really wanted her to be in Gryffindor though!"   
  
"It's okay, at least you'll still see her in classes and all that!" said Ron.   
  
"Yeah...." ****__(posted by Christine)_

Edi was just playing with her food. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be alone. She was a loner back home too. She thought that she had made friends when she met Paige and Naturi, then Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But now…now she's all alone again. She felt tears filling up her eyes. She blinked it back, determined not to cry. She put her fork down and got up. And without looking at anyone, she got up and headed out of the Great Hall. But she didn't know where to go. She didn't know where the Slytherin House was located. She sighed angrily at herself and sat on the stairs by the entrance. She leaned back on the wall, and decided she'll just wait for everyone to get done. She didn't want to go back in the Hall. She can't stand listening to everyone talking merrily amongst each other.

"Oh dear!" Paige said as she watched Edi walk out of the Great Hall. "She's really depressed!"  

"Who wouldn't be?" Hermione asked, getting angry. "She didn't want to be in Slytherin! Poor girl!"

Ron and Harry nodded sadly. Ron started playing with his food. He really did feel bad for Edi.  Why, he didn't know.  

"She does doesn't seem to be the type to be put into that House!" he said, a little too loudly than he had intended. Everyone had turned to look at him, which made him blush.

"I know Ron," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean that she's going to be bad like Malfoy and Parkinson just because she got sorted into Slytherin!"

"Harry's right, Ron!" Hermione said. "Well, we'll just make sure that she doesn't that's all!"

"She told me that she didn't have any friends back home neither," Paige told the trio sadly. "Gosh! I'd hate to be in her shoes right now!"

"Have you guys met before the train station, Paige?" Harry asked, curious. Paige turned to look at him and smiled. He blushed slightly.

"No, we didn't," Paige sighed. "But, I told Edi and Naturi that I will be friends with them anyway even if we got separated."

"That's really noble of you, Paige," Hermione praised her. Paige looked at her and smiled gratefully.  "I know how hard it is to make friends." Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who smiled at her.

Then Ron turned to look over the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, looks like Naturi is doing alright," he said. Everyone turned to look too. Indeed, Naturi was talking and laughing with her new friends, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Paige smiled at her when she caught Naturi's eyes.

Naturi was having fun with her new friends. But she couldn't feel guilty and sorry about Edi. Paige looked like she's holding up okay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Naturi saw Edi walk out of the Great Hall and her heart went to her. But, what could she do? They all got sorted into different houses! She decided to make sure that she catch up with Edi and Paige in between classes and weekends. She turned her attention back to Cho and Marietta. She was having fun and Edi and Paige were pushed to the back of her mind.

"Hey! Where is Draco going?" Ron suddenly said. Everyone turned to look and saw Draco walking out of the Great Hall. They all looked at each other wide eyed.

"Uh-oh!" they all said at the same time. They were about to get up after Draco when Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet for attention. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Paige all sat back down reluctantly, throwing glances towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hey," Draco said, hands in his pockets. Edi was startled as she sat up. She was surprised to see him there.

"Um, what do you want?" she asked him suspiciously. She didn't know why, but she was glad that he was there.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to see if you were okay," Draco answered nervously. "_Why do I care about that?_" he thought to himself. He shook that thought away and sat down on the stairs next to Edi.

"Oh. Thanks!" Edi said smiling. Draco smiled back looking at her eyes. She has dark brown eyes that seemed to be filled with sorrow. 

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts," Draco said, suddenly wanting to kick himself for coming up with such a lame sentence. He doesn't know why he's being so nice to this new girl. _NICE was not a word used to describe him. But, for some reason, that's how he felt towards this girl._

"Thanks," was all Edi could say as she turned to look at the wall. Draco eyed her warily.

"You looked really disappointed to be sorted into Slytherin," he told her.

"Well, more shocked really," Edi said, trying to laugh. "I was just hoping to get sorted with either Paige or Naturi. They're the only ones I know besides Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Well, I can be your friend too if you let me," Draco offered smiling. Edi turned to look at him. He looked so sincere that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks!" she said. "Nice to meet you, Draco." She extended her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise!" Draco said, taking her hand._ **(posted by me)**_

Just as Edi was shaking hands with Draco, Paige, Harry, Ron and Hermione came up behind them.   
  
"Uh...Edi?" said Paige uncertainly. She had heard all about Draco from the trio. Plus, she had heard Draco insulting her three new friends on the train.   
  
Edi looked up, surprised at their arrival. "Oh! Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.   
  
Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked at the two of them. "But..." He couldn't seem to think of anything to say.   
  
"What are you looking at, _Potty?_" sneered Malfoy.   
  
Edi looked at Draco. "Draco, come on. Be nice to him! Harry's really cool!" she said.   
  
"No, he's not _cool_," said Draco. "He's a git."   
  
"Hey! Shut up!" yelled Paige, glaring at him. "Edi...how can you hang out with this garbage?"   
  
"He's not garbage!" Edi yelled back. "He's just misunderstood! Come on guys! Give him a chance!"   
  
"I don't _want_ them to give me a chance," griped Malfoy.   
  
Paige glared at him. "Edi!" she pleaded, "Think of who you're becoming friends with! I mean...he's a _Slytherin_!"   
  
Paige had said the wrong words. Edi narrowed her eyes dangerously. "So?" she spat. "So am I! Are you saying you're too good to hang out with _me_ now? Just because you're in _Gryffindor_?"   
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. "No!" she said. "I didn't mean that at all! I just meant-"   
  
"I don't _care_ what you meant!" Edi added. "Come on, Draco. Obviously these _Gryffindors_ are better than us. They don't want to waste any of their time on _us_!" She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away before anyone could say another word.   
  
As they were leaving, Draco turned around and smirked.   
  
"Ooh, he makes me SO MAD!" yelled Paige, making them all jump.   
  
"Don't worry about it," said Harry wisely. "Edi's just had a rough night. I don't blame her for getting upset. Try talking to her in the morning."   
  
"I'll never get to if that Draco kid keeps hanging around her!" yelled Paige.   
  
"Come on, calm down," said Hermione, putting her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Let's just go back to the feast and forget about this."   
  
Paige sighed. "Alright. Fine. But I want to talk to Naturi first."

As soon as they entered the Great Hall again, Paige immediately hurried over toward the Ravenclaw table. Harry began to follow her, but Hermione held her hand out.   
  
"Let her talk to her alone," said Hermione.   
  
Harry nodded and sat down, looking over at the two girls. It looked like Paige was explaining what had happened. Naturi looked over to the Gryffindor table, frowning.   
  
Harry sighed and sat down. He really wished there was something he could do, but knew it would be best to stay out of it.   
  
Finally Paige walked back over to their table.   
  
"Naturi's going to talk to Edi for me," she said, sitting down.   
  
"That's probably better," said Ron. "I don't think Edi's mad at her."   
  
"That's what I thought," said Paige. "Edi's much more likely to listen to Naturi than me. I just hope she doesn't stay mad at me for too long!" She sighed and pushed her plate of food away.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Paige!" said Hermione sympathetically. "But don't worry, everything will work out okay!"   
  
"Thanks, Hermione," said Paige, trying to smile at her.   
  
"Hey listen," said Harry, standing up, "I know something that will cheer you up! Come with me!"   
  
Paige looked at him curiously for a moment before getting out of her chair.

"What?" she asked him.   
  
"Just...come with me!" said Harry.   
  
Paige got up from the table and followed Harry. "Where are we going?" she asked him.   
  
"Well, we have to stop up at the common room first," said Harry. "Don't worry, Hermione's already told me the password."   
  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry said the password ("Armellius!"), climbing through the hole as soon as it opened.   
  
"Hopefully our stuff has been brought up to our rooms," he said. "I'll be right back."   
  
Paige looked around the Gryffindor common room while Harry was gone. It was really nice, much better than her old school back in the states. It seemed very comfortable here.   
  
Harry bounded back down the stairs, carrying something with him.   
  
"Wow!" said Paige, her eyes wide, "Is that a _Firebolt_?!"   
  
Harry nodded, holding it out to her. "Yeah. I figured, well, if you wanted to fly it...That's what I do whenever I'm upset about something..." He shrugged and looked at her.   
  
"Really? I do that too!" she said, looking excited. She took the Firebolt from his hands, holding it as if it were glass. "Of course, I only have a Cleansweep 5, but... Wow! Are you really going to let me ride it?"   
  
Harry nodded, looking very pleased with himself.   
  
"Thanks, Harry!" She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to try one of these out!"   
  
Harry felt himself blushing, but tried his best not to. "Well, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Come on, let's go outside." **_(posted by Christine)_**

Edi sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, with her face in her hands. She's crying silently. Draco sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay, Edi," he said softly. "It'll be okay. You don't need them! I'll be your friend." Edi looked at him amid tears, and smiled.

"Thanks Draco," she said. She wiped her face with the cuffs of her robes. "It's just that I feel like such an outcast! I hate being in a new place and finding friends and then have them desert you!" Draco felt his heart really go out for her. He knew what it feels like to have people hate you.  But, unlike _him_, she didn't like that.

"It'll be alright, I promise!" he told her, wiping a tear off her face with his thumb. He left his hand on her face and they just sat there looking at each other. Edi finally turned away blushing.

"Um, thanks Draco," she said nervously. "Uh, could you tell me how to get to the girls' dormitories? I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Draco's heart fell. He wanted her to stay with him for a bit longer, but he didn't push her. He knew she was really upset.

"Okay, I'll show you where it's at," he said, getting up, holding out his hand for her. Edi looked at him gratefully and smiled. She put her hand in his and let him help her up. They were really close, faces almost touching. When Draco moved closer, she moved her head.

"Um, okay which way is it?" she said, face red. She knew what almost happened. But she didn't want him thinking the wrong way about her if she let him.

"Er…this way," Draco said, obviously embarrassed himself. Still holding her hand, he led her to the stairs on the left side of the common room. They stood at the bottom of the stairs, Draco not wanting to let go of her hand.

"It's on the second floor," he said softly. Edi smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks for everything Draco," she said sincerely. "I'll see you at breakfast okay? Good night." Before she stepped up the first step, she kissed him on the cheek.

Draco felt himself blush. He watched as she climbed up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Edi," he called after her. She stopped and turned to him and smiled. Then she continued up the stairs.

When Draco heard the door closed, he walked back to the couch and sat down. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"Wow!" he said to himself.

Naturi was looking around the Ravenclaw common room in total awe. Cho and Marietta were watching her amused.

"Wow! This place is huge!" she exclaimed. "The only rooms that are this big in my old school were the class rooms!"

Cho and Marietta laughed at their new friend, as they sat on the couch by the fireplace.

"So, Naturi." Cho said. "How do you feel about not having been sorted with your friends?"

Naturi walked over to a chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Well, we figured we might not get sorted together," she answered. "It's okay I guess. I'll get to meet more people this way." Cho and Marietta smiled at her.

"How about your friend, Edi?" Marietta asked. "I wonder why she got sorted into Slytherin."

 Naturi just shook her head.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "But according to Paige, she was really upset. But then, she made friends with that Draco, so I don't think she'll be bad off."

Cho and Marietta looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, not believing what they heard Naturi say.

"What?" Naturi asked puzzled.

"You don't know Malfoy, Naturi," Cho said, shaking her head. "He's really a slimy git!"

"He's really mean!" Marietta added. Naturi just looked at them.

"But you've got to admit that he's cute!" she told them. Cho and Marietta's mouths dropped open.

"Don't tell me that you _like_ him?" exclaimed Marietta. Naturi laughed.

"I just think that he's cute, is all!" Naturi said. She really did like him though, but she's not going to tell them that. They obviously don't like him much.

"Well, he is," Cho said. "But that attitude of his kinda ruins it for him!"

Marietta nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Naturi was not one to be dissuaded though. She likes Draco and she will do everything in her power to get him. **_(posted by me)_**

**~*~*~**

I hope you all liked that installment. What's in store for our young wizards and witches? How will the new transfers adjust to their new homes? 

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF "AS THE HOGWARTS WORLD TURNS"!**


	2. Episode 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, all the mushy stuff was written by me. That seems to be my forte…Anyways, if you all haven't guessed, each of us writers has a certain character that we write about. And I think that it was obvious who my character is…*winks*. Okay…Christine's character is Paige, and Kit's is Naturi. Each one of us will let you get to know the characters of the three girls in our own way, but each of us try to write about the other's characters as much as we can. 

Hopefully this chapter is not to corny for you. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**~*~*~**

The next morning, Paige woke up early, eager to be starting her new classes. She was still upset about her fight with Edi, but decided she would worry about that later.   
  
After making about five wrong turns, she finally found the Great Hall, her stomach rumbling with hunger.   
  
She saw Ron sitting at the table by himself, eating a large pile of pancakes. He looked up and smiled as he saw Paige heading toward him.   
  
"Hey," he said, pouring more syrup onto his plate.   
  
"Hi," said Paige. "Is Harry awake yet?"   
  
Ron frowned. "Er...no, I don't think so," he said.   
  
"Oh," said Paige, a bit disappointed.   
  
"So...how do like Hogwarts so far?" asked Ron, trying his best to make conversation.   
  
"It's really nice," she said. "I think I'm really going to love it here."   
  
"I'm sure you will," said Ron. Just then, they were both joined by Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Good morning!" said Hermione cheerfully.   
  
"Hi," said Paige. "Harry thanks again for letting me ride your Firebolt last night!"   
  
Harry blushed and sat down next to her. 

"Oh, no problem," he said, avoiding Ron's eye. He knew Ron would be jealous that Paige had gotten to ride Harry's broomstick.   
  
"So...what time do classes start?" asked Paige, reaching for her schedule.   
  
"Nine o'clock," said Hermione. "And we start with Defense Against the Dark Arts! I'm really excited to see who our new teacher is! Although...I didn't notice anybody at the feast last night, did any of you?"   
  
"Nope," said Ron thickly.   
  
"Ron, please don't talk with your mouth open!" said Hermione exasperatedly.   
  
Ron shrugged. "'Kay, Mione," he said, his mouth still full.   
  
Hermione sighed and turned to Harry. "Anyway, I _do_ hope they've managed to find somebody! Wouldn't that be awful if they hadn't?"   
  
"That depends," said Harry, "If they wanted to hire somebody like Umbridge, then I think we'd be better off without!"  **_(posted by Christine)_**__

Edi entered the great hall with Draco for breakfast. She looked over the Gryffindor table and saw Paige already there, eating and laughing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She felt a knot on her chest as she remembered what had happened last night. Then she saw Paige look up. Their eyes met and she almost waved at her but stopped herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up as well and smiled at her. Edi left her face blank and kept her head up as she turned to head over to her house table. She could feel, Paige, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes on her, and she felt sad. She really wanted to be with them, but after their confrontation last night, she decided to avoid them as much as possible. She sat at the far end of Slytherin table, closest to the entrance. Draco sat across from her.

"Are you alright?" Draco had asked her concerned. He reached for hand on the table gave it a squeeze. Edi looked at him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes, I am Draco," she answered determined to be happy. "Thank you."

Draco smiled at her then turned to glare at Harry and his friends who were watching them. Harry glared back at him then turned back to his breakfast.

Draco was still holding Edi's hand as they ate their food. Edi didn't seemed to be bothered by this, because she didn't try to pull her hand away. On the contrary, she rather liked it. However, she wasn't going to tell him anything,

"Edi?" a voice from behind her called. Edi turned to see Naturi standing there. "Can I talk to you right quick?"

Edi saw that Naturi had looked at Draco and smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. She turned to look back at Draco to see his reaction. He had a grim, forced smile on his lips that looked like it was hurting him the longer he had it on. Draco turned his gaze to Edi, winked, and smiled, _genuinely_, at her. She smiled back and Draco gave her hand another squeeze as she got up. Naturi saw the gesture and felt her temper rise. But, she was more shocked that Edi got herself a boyfriend so quickly.

"Be right back," Edi mouthed to Draco. She walked with Naturi and they stood by the wall by the giant doors.

"Yes Naturi?" Edi asked, leaning against the wall. Naturi crossed her arms on her chest and gave Edi a questioning look.

"What?" Edi snapped, not appreciating the look Naturi was giving her.

"What's going on with you Edi?" Naturi asked in a quiet voice, so only Edi could hear.

"What do you mean?" Edi asked, trying to hold her temper. "If you just came to tell me that I'm stupid for hanging around with Draco, Naturi, just forget it! You're just wasting your time!"

"Edi, didn't you listen to what Harry, Ron, and Hermione said about him yesterday on the train?" Naturi asked, letting her hands fall to her sides. "He's bad news, Edi! Everyone in the school knows that! And…he's a Slytherin!"

"Well so am I!" Edi yelled at her, her temper obviously getting the best of her. "If you haven't noticed, you and Paige seemed to have made your little cliques upon getting sorted into your houses. And that's just fine? What is it to you two who I become friends with?"

Everyone in the hall had heard Edi yelling and all had turned to watch the confrontation. Paige and Hermione both had their hands on their mouths, and Harry and Ron both have their mouths open, eyes wide. Draco had a grim look on his face as he watched and listened to Edi get angry.

"Edi calm down!" Naturi pleaded, obviously embarrassed that everyone was watching and listening to them. "Look, I know you didn't want to get sorted into Slytherin. And believe me, Paige and I were just as shocked when you did! We just want you to be careful who you pick for a friend, that's all!"

"I don't need you or Paige to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with!" Edi said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry if I don't live up to both you're standards on the people I choose to be friends with. Well, you know what? The vows we all made on the train? To stay friends no matter what? CONSIDER THEM SEVERED!"

And with that, she turned on her heels and ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could stop her.

"Edi!" Draco cried as he got up to run after her, glaring at Naturi as he passed her. Naturi sighed as she looked at Paige over the heads of the other students.

"I'm sorry!" she mouthed to her. Cho and Marietta had rushed over to her to try to comfort her as they escorted her over to their table.

"Well, that didn't turn out the way I wanted to!" Naturi said sadly. Cho and Marietta just looked at each other but said nothing.

"Edi, stop!" Draco called, running after her.  She was running towards the lake outside the castle. "Damn she can run!" he muttered to himself as he tried to run faster to gain on her.

Edi ran towards the edge of the lake and fell on her knees on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and started crying uncontrollably. Draco slowed down to a pace when he neared her, and felt his stomach lurch when he heard her sobbing. He stopped a couple of feet away from her and put his hands in his pants pockets, uncertain on whether or not to approach her. He decided to wait until she had calmed down.  

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Paige said in between sobs. Harry still had his arm around her trying to comfort her. Ron was holding Hermione, who was also crying. Hermione knew all too well what it feels like to not have any friends, so she knew what Edi was going through.

"Look, Paige," Harry said. "I know you don't agree with Edi being friends with Draco. But, maybe if we just let her find out for herself what kind of person he really is, she'll realize that she had made a mistake."

Paige, Ron, and Hermione looked at Harry, aghast.

"I can't believe that you're even suggesting that Harry," Ron exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy is a total git! He'll end up hurting Edi and then she'll be worse off than she already is!"

Paige and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, but tried not to get angry with him.

"I _know Malfoy is a git, Ron!" Harry said calmly. "But Edi feels left out! Paige is with us, and Naturi had made friends with the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins are not exactly friendly. I'm surprised that Draco was even being _civil_ to her!"_

Ron's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, but no words came out. Paige and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They both realized that Harry was right. Edi needed friends right now. And even if it had to be Draco, well then, at least she won't be alone.

"I can't believe she's being so self-centered!" Naturi complained to Cho and Marietta, who just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "She just wants attention!"

"I don't think so Naturi," Cho said. "I think that she just felt left out. I mean, come on! She got sorted into Slytherin! That lot is the meanest in the whole school! And you don't just make friends that easily in Slytherin house.

"Cho is right, Naturi," Marietta added. "Yeah, Malfoy is the worst of the lot, but he somehow befriended her. Maybe, because she's not snotty like the rest of the Slytherin girls. Which makes Edi more of an outcast."

Naturi knew that Cho and Marietta were right. Edi wasn't the type of girl who was snotty or mean. She felt an instant liking for her when she first met her.  What she was feeling inside was more of jealousy than anger. Naturi was used to being the center of attention and was flocked upon by boys in her old school. But she also felt upstaged by Edi because Draco seemed to like her instead of Naturi.

"_But not for long!" she thought wickedly to herself. She decided that she didn't want to talk about Edi anymore. She reached for her schedule and studied it. She smiled when she saw that the Ravenclaws were with Slytherin for Herbology right before lunch.  _

"_I will get Draco to notice me and make him forget about Edi!" she said to herself again, smiling._

"What are you smiling about?" Marietta asked, eyeing her warily.

"Nothing," Naturi said nonchalantly. Marietta looked at Cho who just shrugged and shook her head. **_(posted by me)_**

Naturi walked alone to the greenhouse. She did consider herself a spoiled brat every now and then. She generally got what she wanted. Guys, money, and her way. She nearly hated herself for it. Unlike some people she knew, she had inner demons. Voices of her conscience seemed to tell her this and that. They were the demons as they caused so much trouble. No matter what she chose, she always regretted it.   
  
Her dark blue eyes no longer looked the least bit happy. She was an actor, a con artist. Tricking people everyday to believe she was something she wasn't. She hated getting too close to people. She flicked her blue-tinged, long, black hair over her shoulder as she neared the Herbology classroom.   
  
She saw Professor Sprout letting the class enter. She hurried towards the door. She was late. What was with her and being on time? She couldn't manage it. Another flaw of hers she hated.   
  
She entered the greenhouse, most looked at her.   
  


"Sorry I'm late Professor."   
  


Her eyes rested a moment on Draco and Edi, before she watched as the Professor demonstrated what they were meant to do.   
  
The Professor instructed how to look after a plant with a red flower that resembled that of flower native to Australia called the Warratah. Naturi listened carefully. She had always been interested in wildlife.   
  
Jealousy seemed to grow as her eyes kept wandering away from the plant in her hands. She tried to shake away her thoughts and just get through the class.

Although the class was filled with Ravenclaws and Slytherins, she only knew Edi, and Malfoy, but no students of her own house. She'd befriended students older than her and, of course, they wouldn't be in her class.   
  
She sighed, louder than she wanted to but paid no attention to the eyes that watched her, wondering why she was alone. She was used to attention, bad or good. It was just the way she was. Her past made her who she was today. **_(posted by Kit)_**

Edi had ignored Naturi all through Herbology. She and Draco had a long talk out by the lake this morning. Apparently, he had run after her when she took off after her 'talk' with Naturi. He had waited until she had calmed down before he approached her. Draco let her tell him everything she had bottled up inside. His heart really went out to her and before he knew it, he had kissed her on the lips. Edi, who was surprised, didn't pull away however. When they broke the kiss, he held her in his arms until the bell rang to signal the start of the first class. They both got up reluctantly. They hurried back to the Great Hall, as they both had left their things in there. 

Edi saw Paige, Harry, Ron, and Hermione but chose to ignore them. And to add to their annoyance by her ignoring them, she grabbed Draco's hand and held onto him all the way to Transfiguration. Draco just smiled at her, impressed by her spunkiness. When they got to class, everyone turned to look at them as they sat in front of the class next to each other. Edi ignored the looks and gave Draco a warm smile. 

In Herbology, they chose to be partners in taking care of the Warratah.  Edi felt Naturi looking at them as they talked softly to each other, faces almost touching. But Edi also noticed that Naturi was alone. But she didn't feel sorry for her at the least.

"_Good!" she said to herself. "__Now she knows what it's like to be alone!" **_(posted by me)_**_

Herbology seemed extremely long and extremely painful as Naturi stood alone and the jealousy swelled. Edi was her friend, but she was sure _she wasn't Edi's. She should at least be happy that Edi was happy. The demons did not agree, at the least, with this.   
  
Naturi wished anything, practically anything, would happen. The sky was growing slightly darker with the grey clouds.   
  
A familiar sound came to the attention of Naturi and the rest of the class; the cawing of a crow.   
  
_

"I hate it when those bloody birds do that!" Professor Sprout said, sounding quite annoyed by it. Naturi turned and looked out of the glass greenhouse. On the path outside, she saw the shadow of a bird sweep its way across it.   
  
Naturi knew, all too well, what was going to happen. She backed away from the glass. There was one last caw before the black blur swooped through the window. Broken glass flew through the air. Luckily, everyone ducked.

After the glass fell to the ground, the class stood upright again; the crow flying in circles above their heads. Only Naturi dared to walk underneath its circle of flight.   
  
"Hequel!" she yelled. The crow's attention was immediately caught. It had almost been waiting for her to say something. With her elbow bent, she put her arm up. Easily, the crow landed on her arm and cawed happily.   
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Naturi asked annoyed. The crow replied but seemed to shuffle across her arm one way then the other as if nervous.   
  


"I don't care if you just _felt_ like doing that!" Hequel retorted back. The class stood staring, having no idea what the crow was saying. Naturi shook her head. 

"Just go!" She raised her arm as Hequel turned and took flight. He hovered at the window for a second when she called out, "And don't cause any more trouble!"   
  


A long silence started from then on. **_(posted by Kit)_**__

Edi and Draco both walked into the Great Hall for lunch.  Edi saw heads turn her way as she walked in but decided to ignore them. Then she felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up and gave Draco a grateful smile. Draco smiled back and led her to their spot on the Slytherin table. They both sat next to each other, with their backs facing the big windows of the Hall. Edi knew that everyone was staring at them but she didn't care.  

"Hello Draco!" a voice said from behind. Edi leaned back to see Pansy hugging Draco from behind. She wasn't sure why, but she felt anger towards that action. Draco grabbed Pansy's arms and tried to pull them off him.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco growled. He turned to look at Edi apologetically. Edi just smiled at him.  

"Well, I just thought I'd say hi," Pansy said, smiling sweetly at him. "And I thought maybe you and I can go for a walk together by the lake later."

"Sorry Pansy," Draco said, not looking at her. "But I'm busy."

He had said this while looking at Edi. Edi blushed, but she smiled at him, even though she could feel the evil eyes that Pansy was giving her.

"Oh come on now, Draky," Pansy said trying to hug him again. Draco grabbed her arms again and pushed them away.  

"Don't call me that!" he hissed at her standing up to face her. "And I already told you, _I'm busy!"_

"Busy with _what_ exactly, Draco?" Pansy asked scathingly, glaring at Edi, who glared back at her.

"Well, if you _must know Pansy, I'm going to be walking by the lake with my _girlfriend_," Draco told her. He held out his hand behind him towards Edi. She was confused at first but Edi realized that Draco was trying to get rid of Pansy so she took his hand and stood up. She glared at Pansy again, this time with a smirk. Draco gave her hand a squeeze, as if saying 'thank you' but didn't look at her._

"Sh- she's your _girlfriend?" Pansy exclaimed a little too loudly making everyone in the hall stop whatever it was that they were doing and turn their heads to the scene. "But Draco! You just met her!"_

Draco let Edi's hand go and put his arm around her shoulders. He turned to look at her and gave her a wink.

"Ever heard of '_love at first sight', Pansy?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe that he'd said that, but he wasn't going to let Pansy know that he was just playing around. He felt Edi jerk next to him when he had said it but just held her tighter. He also heard some gasps behind him from the other students in the hall. He kept looking at Pansy for her reaction._

Pansy's mouth had dropped open, but she couldn't say anything. She was obviously in shock. She couldn't believe that Draco was actually in love, with someone else. She gave Edi a piercing glare and then turned on her heels and headed towards her friends at the other end of the table.  

Draco slid his arm off of Edi but grabbed her hand. He leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. When he pulled away, he saw that Edi had blushed but was smiling at him, making him let out a sigh of relief. They sat back down and ate their lunch together, whispering and laughing quietly about what had just happened.

Paige, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in shock.  They had witnessed what had happened and they couldn't believe it.

"Is that the same _Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked bewildered. "Did he just say that he's _in love_?"_

"Yes it is, Ron," Harry answered, shaking his head. "And yes, he did."

"I can't believe that Draco is actually in love with someone other than himself!" Hermione said. "I mean, it's just unimaginable!"

"But they do look happy though," Paige pointed out. She hadn't taken her eyes off Edi and Draco, who were talking and laughing with each other, heads close together. Harry, who was sitting next to Paige, looked up to follow her gaze.

"Yeah, they do don't they?" he said, smiling. But inside, he hoped that Draco was not just manipulating Edi. Ron and Hermione had both turned to look at the couple and smiled too. They turned back to eating and talking about their first classes.

"Oh, that was so sweet!" cried Marietta. "Surprising! But sweet!"

"Yeah, who would have thought that the big bad Malfoy would actually fall in love with a real _girl_!" Cho chimed in. The two girls laughed softly. Everyone had seen Draco with Pansy and had always thought that he was crazy for being with her. But now, now it's different. _He's_ different.

"Well at least Edi's not alone anymore," Naturi said. Cho and Marietta looked at her.

"Aren't you happy for her?" Marietta asked.

"Yes! Of course I am!" Naturi smiled. Inside though, she was livid. She wanted Draco. Now she had to think of a way to break him and Edi up.

"_I always get what I want!" she said to herself. "_And no one is going to stand in my way._"_

Draco and Edi got up and headed towards the entrance after they'd finished their lunch. They were holding hands, and both knew that everyone was watching them. Draco's mouth formed a mischievous smile as a thought struck him.

"_Why not make it more believable for them?" he thought to himself. Before they stepped out of the Hall, he stopped and pulled Edi close to him. He held her in tight hug, leaned his face down, and kissed a very shocked Edi on the lips. He hoped against hope that Edi wouldn't be mad. But to his great relief and surprise, Edi had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as passionately. When they pulled apart, Draco had a very satisfied smile on his face._

"Wow!" he whispered to Edi. Edi blushed, but laughed softly to Draco's reaction.

"Let's go," she told him. He nodded his head and once again put his arm around her shoulders. She responded by putting her arm around his waist. Everyone who saw them was in shock. Not because of Edi, but because they couldn't believe that Draco was actually in love! Pansy, on the other hand, was being restrained by her friends, from getting up. She obviously didn't like what she saw and was going to do something about. She thought she saw Edi smirk at her, and that just infuriated her more.

"I'm going to get that wench!" Pansy swore.

Paige had watched Edi and Draco leave the Great Hall in each other's arms.  She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.  

"Paige?" Harry called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just happy for Edi, that's all."

"Look, why don't you try talking to her again?" Harry suggested, reaching for her hand. Ron and Hermione saw this and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Tell her that you apologize and would like to be her friend again. And Draco's."

"Harry are you _mad_?" Ron asked shocked. "Do you really think that Draco will be friends with any of _us?"_

"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione interjected. "If Paige or any of us still want to be friends with Edi, we all have to accept Draco too."

Ron sighed resigningly. He knew that they were right. But just the thought of actually being friends with Malfoy left a nasty taste in his throat.

"Yeah, Harry," Paige finally said. "I'll talk to her again. I just hope that she'll forgive me."

"Or us," Ron said. Harry nodded his head to Paige and gave her hand a squeeze. Paige looked in Harry's eyes and smiled gratefully.  **_(post by me)_**

Hermione noticed the looks between Harry and Paige and she smiled. She wondered if Harry was just being nice or if her best friend really had a crush. She opted for the latter and decided that those two needed to get to know each other better.

"Well, I'm off to the library," she announced, gathering her things. "Ron, why don't you go with me?"

"Awww, but Hermione!" Ron protested. Hermione glared at him, and rolled her eyes towards Harry and Paige. Ron finally caught on. "Oh alright! I _hate_ it when you give me that look!"

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a knowing look. Harry smiled back and nodded his head, grateful that she's very understanding.  

"Well, I'll see you two later then," Paige said, smiling. She almost laughed when she saw the disgruntled look on Ron's face, but she decided not to. Hermione smiled at her and grabbed Ron's arm and told him to hurry up.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ron groaned. He looked over his shoulder and said bye to Harry and Paige, who were watching them very amused.

"When are those two just going to tell each other that they like each other?" Paige asked, chuckling, turning to look at Harry. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied. "They're both very stubborn!" Paige just smiled and nodded her head.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear, a habit of hers when she's nervous.

"Well, we don't have classes until later this afternoon," Harry said smiling. "You want to go up to the common room?"

Paige looked at him and smiled. "Okay. I need to start on some of this homework anyway."

Harry laughed. "What?" Paige asked puzzled.

"Nothing," Harry said. "You just reminded me of Hermione. She gets into her schoolwork and stuff."

Paige pretended to be insulted.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do then?" she asked with a wry grin.  "Obviously Hermione wanted to be alone with Ron.  That's why she didn't ask us to go to the library with them."

Harry laughed again, this time reaching for her hand and holding it.

"Come on," he said, getting up. "I have a better idea!"

Paige got up reluctantly, her hand still in Harry's. She smiled at him and turned to walk to the entrance. Behind her, Harry let out a nervous sigh. He really liked her, but he didn't want her to think of him as being pushy or anything bad. He just hoped that she'll like him in the future.

When they reached the entrance, they saw Pansy and her friends stepping out of the Great Hall. She was still fuming about Draco and Edi.

"She better start sleeping with one eye open!" they heard her say. Paige stopped in her tracks, making Harry stop suddenly, and it was all he could do to keep himself from knocking into her.

"Harry, did you hear _that_?" Paige asked as she turned to look at him, with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied. He hurried past her, pulling on her hand. "Come on! We need to find Edi and talk to her." **_(Posts by me)_**

**~*~*~**

What has Pansy got cooked up? Will Paige and Edi become friends again? Is Draco just using Edi like Harry and his friends think? What is Naturi scheming to do?

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF _"AS THE HOGWARTS WORLD TURNS" !!!_**


End file.
